hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. No Hands
Mr. No Hands is the military leader of Big Green's elite fighting force known as First Squad. He is the one in charge of First Squad's training. Mr. No Hands is classified as Hero: 020. Biography Not much is known of Mr. No Hands' life prior to joining Big Green. At some point in his life, he was cursed with a mystical curse, which leaves him unable to control his hands. He would later meet Mighty Ray, Alpha Girl and Kowloon, and compete against the latter two in a table soccer competition in the new year games. He took Mighty Ray to Commander ApeTrully when his eyes were turned to stone by the Zebra Brothers. Later in life, Mr. No Hands joined Big Green, and became the leader of First Squad. He often didn't accompany his squad on missions, due to likely not being much of a fighter. He eventually teamed up with all the heroes in Big Green to make the Bronze Giant in the episode of the same name, so Twin Masters could be destroyed forever. Appearance Mr. No Hands has salmon pink skin, small round black eyes with a black line going through them, a nose that turns up at the end like a ski-jump, black hair and squarish ears with black "plus" shaped insides. He wears a hat that has a yellow brim and black on top with a tassel on it that resembles a ponytail. The tassel of his hat spins like a helicopter allowing him to fly and he uses it in the place of hands at times. Mr. No Hands actually does have hands,but they're trapped in stockades which is covered by his uniform, which makes his body look large and squarish. Without the stockades, his hands are out of control, and he would tickle himself. Underneath his uniform, which is white with blue "tails" at the back and a yellow square in the front with red symbols on, which appears to be 神行, he is quite slim,and wears a black long sleeved shirt with a blue edging, black and blue striped trousers and black and white shoes. Personality He is a strict but kind-hearted leader who is easily irritated by the strong-willed warriors under his charge. (When Mystique Sonia or Mighty Ray really get on his nerves, Mr. No Hands must take a soothing Footbath). He can be quite bossy when he thinks his teammates aren't trying. But even though he is easily irritated, he will apologise when he sees he is in the wrong, and he does care a lot for his friends. Abilities/Weapons *'Flight '- Mr. No Hands uses the tassel on his hat (which he also uses as a replacement for his hand) that spins like helicopter blades, to fly in the air. *'Darts' - Mr. No Hands fires darts at his enemies. The darts come from the corners of his uniform. *'Strong Kick' - Mr. No Hands appears to have a powerful kick. He also seems to be adept in hand-to-hand combat, as seen in "Terra Cotta Warriors", where he was temporarily free from his curse. Mrnohandswithhands.jpg|Mr No Hands without his stockades and uniform Flyingmrnohands.jpg|Flying Mr. No Hands Jumpypat.jpg|Mr. No Hands patting Jumpy's head Mrnohands1.jpg|Mr. No Hands floating Mightyrayteam.jpg|Mr. No Hands with Mighty Ray Mrnohands3.jpg|Mr. No Hands yelling while flying Mrnohandsright.jpg|Mr. No Hands looking at Lin Chung Linchungmrnohands.jpg|Mr. No Hands with Lin Chung Mightyraymrnohandssonia.jpg|Mr. No Hands peering through the doorway Mrnohands4.jpg|Mr. No Hands in front of scenery Buneyes.jpg|Mr. No Hands with buns in his eyes Laughray.jpg Surrounded.jpg Soniaandfriends.jpg Linchungmrnkhandsandmightyray.jpg Animalhumans.jpg Longnecknohands.jpg Mrnohands7.jpg Mrnohands6.jpg Female Jumpy and NoHands.png|Female version of No Hands and Jumpy Aglvsmnh.jpg|Mr. No Hands vs Alpha Girl Latifah Z9.jpg|Mr. No Hands flying in the sky Smiles1.jpg|Mr. No Hands smiling Photo1751.jpg|Mr. No Hands as a lady painting her nails Photo1769.jpg|Mr. No Hands as a lady fighting Crane King NoHands fighting wasps.png Shakehands.jpg|Mr. No Hands and Lin Chung shaking hands Handsfree.jpg|Mr. No Hands with his hands freed Tearysonia.jpg|Mr. No Hands looking serious Launchtubenohands.jpg|Mr. No Hands looking down the launch tube TerraCotta97.png TerraCotta96.png TerraCotta94.png TerraCotta93.png TerraCotta91.png TerraCotta78.png TerraCotta77.png TerraCotta72.png TerraCotta71.png TerraCotta60.png TerraCotta57.png TerraCotta50.png TerraCotta49.png TerraCotta46.png TerraCotta45.png TerraCotta44.png TerraCotta43.png TerraCotta42.png TerraCotta41.png TerraCotta40.png TerraCotta38.png TerraCotta36.png TerraCotta35.png TerraCotta34.png TerraCotta33.png TerraCotta32.png TerraCotta31.png TerraCotta30.png TerraCotta29.png TerraCotta28.png TerraCotta27.png TerraCotta25.png TerraCotta24.png TerraCotta23.png TerraCotta22.png TerraCotta21.png TerraCotta20.png hero-108-for-press-11-1024.jpg NoHands original.jpg NoHands original (1).jpg|With Stock and without stock NoHands original (2).jpg|With 3D glasses NoHands original (3).jpg NoHands original (4).jpg NoHands original (5).jpg|Tied up NoHands original (6).jpg NoHands original (7).jpg NoHands original (8).jpg|Bare feet NoHands original (9).jpg|Nohands wearing a music note headphones NoHands original (10).jpg NoHands original (11).jpg|NoHands being controlled by a Cocky Alien NoHands looking at tried Might Ray.png Mr_No_Hands_smiling.jpg Trivia *In "Parrot Castle", it was shown that he could never stop tickling himself before he joined Big Green. This was later used as the basic plot for the second season episode "Terra Cotta Warriors". *During Season 1, he usually uses his flight abilities and his darts. A difference in Season 2 is he rarely does it, but rather, he usually walks and uses his strong kick to engage his foes. *Mr No Hands cannot stop tickling himself due to a mystical curse, as mentioned in "Terra Cotta Warriors". After Wu used his invention, Mr No Hands curse was temporarily lifted, but later returned with him being unable to stop punching. *He was created during Hero:108, but his ability to fly and his personality as a strict leader was never mentioned. * As seen in a flashback in " The Eyes of Mighty Ray", he, Kowloon, Alpha Girl and Mighty Ray knew each other prior to joining Big Green. It is currently unknown when and how they met prior to that though. **Like with Mystique Sonia and her spell, Mr. No Hands has neglected to mention who put the mystical curse on him or why. He has also neglected to mention exactly when it happened, but as seen in "The Eyes of Mighty Ray", he appeared to have the curse then (he was how he appears now), so it likely happened prior to meeting Mighty Ray. Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Squad Category:Commanders Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Protagonists